thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/The 525th Hunger Games: Glory
Deadline to submit tributes is the 24th June at 5pm British time. However, if all tribute spots are filled before then, then the POVs will start earlier. So yeah, I said I wouldn't make any more games, but that was a lie. I'm someone who has to complete things in order to be satisfied and that has turned out disastrous in terms of games. It's been at least over a year since I last had a completed game, so I wanna try and get at least one other game completed. Also, I'll be leaving school soon so these games are also my way of celebrating and these games may also attempt to motivate me to complete my tributes as well. And that's why I'm running these games. They may possibly become a series as there will be a lot of tributes competing, it depends on how the writing goes. However, there's a high chance that they will not become a series. Introduction Like always in The Capitol, it was bright and sunny. People headed to the Presidential Mansion to hear the annual speech, acknowledging the games. The young, female President, Lyanna Averling, stood on the balcony, watching the miniscule Capitol citizens walking to the plaza surrounding the Mansion. Her raven black hair flew gracefully in the light breeze, reminiscent of a flag when it gently waves. Speaking of flags, behind her were the colossal flags with the Capitol emblem. Lyanna had recently transitioned from being her father's heir to becoming his successor, much to the dismay of her elder brother, Jacob. Jacob sat at the back of the balcony, feeling gloomy and miserable. When there was enough citizens to fill up the plaza, Lyanna commenced her speech. "Ladies and gentleman, citizens of Panem, I am pleased to announce the details of this year's annual Hunger Games, the 21st Quarter Quell. Firstly, these games will begin on my birthday. Secondly, there will be 60 tributes competing." She wasn't done with her speech yet, but she paused and watched as the citizens went into an uproar of cheering and chanting. Something peculiar was about to take place and Lyanna knew it. She had a gleam of suspicion, as well as ambition in her dark brown eyes, as she watched the Capitolians, those in the center of her control. Rules Submission #Please submit interesting tributes that I can write about, as I will be referring to the personalities and backstories of tributes for my writing. No basic tributes (e.g. Mary Sues) please. #I will accept non-human tributes as well. I've managed to write about them before. #Maximum amount of tributes that you can submit is 5 (this may increase). #Reservations are allowed, but for 3 days (I'm being generous as I will have a lot of time on my hands soon). #If some tribute spots are not filled by the deadline, I'll put fillers in. #There will be 60 tributes competing. During the Games #No R.I.P comments without a spoiler warning/alert. #Don't argue over the death of your tribute(s). #If you want your tribute(s) to live longer in the games, it's recommended that you send advice. Sponsoring #I will not implement a sponsoring system, but you are allowed to sponsor items to your tributes. Just state what you want to sponsor in a comment during the advice sending period. #Make sure that what you sponsor your tribute(s) is something that would be typically sponsored in the games (e.g. food, medical kit) and not something ridiculous. Tributes Tribute Gallery Oreo Dutton.png|Oreo Dutton, Capitol Female Avatar-1430119872.png|Gladia Torres, Capitol Male Avatarhw.png|Haleigh Walker, Capitol Female GlacierFrostLunaii.png|Glacier Frost, District 0 Male NovaDeimos.png|Nova Deimos, District 0 Female Male!lunaii3.png|Claude Foster, District 0 Male Crystal Sagittarius.png|Crystal Sagittarius, District 0 Female Robin Blanchard.png|Robin Blanchard, District 1 Male Moltra.png|Moltra Flare, District 1 Female Willow Mervall.png|Willow Mervall, District 1 Female Oie 052HYOjgcbel.png|Pompeii Vulcan, District 2 Male Nutmeg Spica-0.png|Nutmeg Spica, District 2 Female Courtney_Oreta.png|Courtney Dax, District 2 Female Caspian Mahoney.png|Caspian Mahoney, District 3 Male Marcella.png|Marcella Brynlee, District 3 Female Rosalind Bree.png|Rosalind Bree, District 3 Female MantaLi.png|Manta Li, District 4 Male Emilia Lunaii(new).png|Emilia Oswald, District 4 Female Rita_dsd.png|Rita Rios, District 4 Female Brett Brawl-1.png|Brett Brawl, District 5 Male TaliaMignonette.png|Talia Mignonette, District 5 Female -3.png|Anthony Sharpclaw, District 5 Male Corin Greer.png|Corin Greer, District 5 Female Wheeler Light.png|Wheeler Light, District 6 Male Amy Light.png|Amy Light, District 6 Female Dana_Pierce.png|Dana Pierce, District 6 Female Vesper.png|Vesper Brooks, District 7 Male Lilith_lunaii.png|Lilith Parr-Cymri, District 7 Female Marvin_Lunaii.png|Marvin Xyles, District 7 Male Dealmore.png|Jack Wang, District 8 Male VeraLunaii.png|Vera Blaize, District 8 Female Oie_9Y35O9wwBf9O.png|Renault Black, District 8 Male Mercedes_LN.png|Mercedes Black, District 8 Female MilletOat.png|Quentin Ryes, District 9 Male Victoria_Sinclair.png|Victoria Sinclair, District 9 Female DedenneReunee.png|Dedenne Reunee, District 9 Female Avatar me.png|Jacob Woodward, District 10 Male MarshallLunaii.png|Marshall Vinewood, District 10 Male Avan_Falco.png|Avan Falco, District 11 Male Well...I tried....png|Anna Tommie, District 11 Female Banana.png|Ray Xerxes, District 11 Male Tomer Wilt-D7 MALE.png|Tomer Wilt, District 12 Male Penny Wheatgrove Lunaii.png|Penny Wheatgrove, District 12 Female Avian.png|Avian Dorias, District 13 Male Darya Parr.png|Darya Parr, District 13 Female Caliban lunaii.png|Caliban Rweed, District 13 Male SoniaArakawa.png|Sonia Arakawa, District 13 Female Alliances If the tributes that are waiting to be requested are not in an alliance by the deadline, then they will be placed as loners. *'Careers: '''Zach ©, Robin (1), Moltra (1), Pompeii (2), Nutmeg (2), Manta (4), Emilia (4), Brett (5) *'Anti-Careers: 'Glacier (0), Grayson (6), Avian (13) *'Loners: 'Nova (0), Rosalind (3), Talia (5), Valerie (7), Lilith (7), Clara (12), Caliban (13) *'Alliance #1: 'Amy (6), Wheeler (6), Servus (9) - requesting Anna (11) *'Waiting to be requested: 'Crystal (0), Marcella (3) - looking for an alliance with a strong 16+ female, Vesper (7) - looking for an alliance of weaker tributes, Quentin (9) - looking for an alliance of approximately 3 people (counting himself) *'Requests: '''Jacob (10) - requesting Vesper, Corin (5) - requesting Marcella and Dedenne The Reapings Category:Blog posts